marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Giyera
TALK PAGE R. Giyera is a HYDRA operative whose Inhuman abilities of telekinesis were unlocked through HYDRA's experiments with the Terrigen Mist. He became the head of security for Endotex Labs, working directly under Gideon Malick to ensure no one learned of their true intentions for the Inhumans they were rounding up. He stood by Malick's side as they attempted to complete HYDRA's greatest mission, to return the Inhuman It to Earth from Maveth, killing anyone who got in their way. Biography Early Life Giyera was born on June 9, 1972 in Oahu, Hawaii. He enlisted in the United States Marine Corps a month after his eighteenth birthday. Giyera was stationed during his service as part of a peace-keeping task force in Somalia and soon after assignment disappeared. He was listed as missing in action and presumed dead. Giyera was discovered two months later in Mogadishu and his apparent cause of disappearance became classified. Giyera was removed from active duty and reassigned to a station in his home state of Hawaii before being honorably discharged from the service. A job listed as "Private Security Specialist" at a security firm in Oahu became available and Giyera took the job. Five years later, the firm closed and Giyera got another security job at a firm that had relocated to Fallujah, Iraq. That job did not last long either, as Giyera soon found himself working at Endotex Labs as a security specialist at their Maryland office in 2009. During his professional career, he came across Gideon Malick and was enlisted in the terrorist organization HYDRA. Terrigenesis Giyera was given Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills by the Advanced Threat Containment Unit to learn if he was an Inhuman. Giyera was and developed the power of telekinesis.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Working for Gideon Malick ]] Giyera entered the room where Gideon Malick and Grant Ward were having a dinner meeting to discuss the future of HYDRA; with a nod, he informed Malick that it was time to leave. While Giyera watched over the situation in silence, Ward seemed aware that something in the situation was wrong as Malick stood up from the table and informed Ward that he would not be assisting him in his quest for revenge against S.H.I.E.L.D. before leaving with Giyera, ordering a team of assassins to murder Ward once they were gone. Security Breach at the ATCU]] Giyera travelled to Endotex Labs with Luther Banks to investigate a possible security leak that the FBI were seemingly dealing with. However when Giyera learned that it was in fact S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter who had infiltrated a secure area of Endotex Labs, Giyera took a security team to track down and kill the intruders before they learned HYDRA's secret involvement with the ATCU. ]] Giyera entered and used his powers to raise guns into the air and fire upon Morse and Hunter. Morse used her battle staves to incapacitate the two other guards, but Giyera used his power to avoid Morse's attack. As Morse ran to confront him, Giyera grabbed a metal bar to block her. Morse threw her staves at him; Giyera used his power to stop them in midair. However, as he prepared to thrust them back at her, Hunter hit him from behind with a gas canister and knocked him out before they escaped with the help of Banks. Ambush at the Distant Star Facility Under the orders of Gideon Malick, Giyera travelled to Endotex Labs where S.H.I.E.L.D. were looking for answers about Project Distant Star Return. Having found a team led by Luther Banks, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Giyera took control of Banks' gun and forced him to shoot the S.H.I.E.L.D. team before killing himself. Giyera then revealed himself and kidnapped Fitz and Simmons to bring them to HYDRA. When it became clear that neither Fitz nor Simmons were willing to assist Malick in his experiments to return It from Maveth, Giyera was called upon by Grant Ward, who had promised not to harm Simmons himself. Ward ordered Giyera to use his powers to torture Simmons in whatever way he wished, using hammers and pliers to cause her to scream in the hope that her pain would force Fitz to reveal the answers. Eventually an enraged Ward stormed back into the room to torture Simmons himself. Once Simmons' screams of pain had forced Fitz to agree to help HYDRA, Giyera brought Simmons to the HYDRA Castle to meet with Malick, smiling to himself as Malick revealed Fitz's defeat to her. When Simmons ran to Fitz, Giyera tried to stop her but Fitz insisted that if he touch her the deal would be off. As the portal was opened and Fitz, Ward and a team of HYDRA soldiers prepared to travel to Maveth, Giyera took Simmons aside and watched as they departed and the portal was closed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.09: Closure Attack on the HYDRA Castle Giyera informed Gideon Malick that their supply of captured Inhumans had arrived and they discussed how long until Grant Ward would be able to return with It. Overhearing their conversation, Jemma Simmons claimed their math was incorrect, noting that she did not want them to screw up Leo Fitz's return. Giyera stayed close as Malick informed Simmons that he did not expect Fitz to return alive. As S.H.I.E.L.D. raided the HYDRA Castle, Giyera went to hunt down and stop the team. He soon found Daisy Johnson attempting to hack into their computer systems, Giyera used his powers to silently lift up a gun and fired it at her. However, Joey Gutierrez ran in front of the bullets, using his powers to melt them before they could kill him. Lincoln Campbell then fired a bolt of electricity at Giyera which knocked him to the ground; however, the team decided they did not have time to execute him before a HYDRA team arrived so they left him on the ground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.10: Maveth Powers and Abilities Powers Giyera is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis as part of HYDRA's experiments with the Terrigen Mist in the aftermath of the Inhuman Outbreak, thus gaining superhuman powers. *'Telekinesis': Giyera has the power to move objects around at will. He was able to lift two discarded handguns and make them stay in the air, while pulling the trigger to shoot at Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse, by simply rising his hands. Later, he summoned a metal pipe by directing his hand towards it, using it as a blunt weapon against Morse. He was even able to move the gun carried by Luther Banks, forcing him to use it against the tactical team accompanying him to the Distant Star Facility, and later taking it out of Banks' hand to turn the weapon against him. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Giyera has extensive knowledge of martial arts, that made him a very valuable asset as a member of the United States Marine Corps. Due to his skills, Gideon Malick appointed him as both his personal bodyguard and the head of security for the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, and also chose him to be administered with the Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills in order to test if he was an Inhuman. During Operation Spotlight, Giyera fought in close quarters against Bobbi Morse without his powers, using his skills rather than his powers when Morse was able to deflect the way he was using them. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Gideon Malick - Superior **Grant Ward † - Former Enemy turned Ally Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Lance Hunter **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz **Bobbi Morse **Secret Warriors ***Daisy Johnson ***Joey Gutierrez ***Lincoln Campbell *Advanced Threat Containment Unit - Employers turned Enemies **Luther Banks † - Former Ally turned Victim References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit Members Category:Villains